1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stocking holder apparatus and, more particularly, to a wire frame which supports a stocking and through which a user's foot moves to cause the stocking to slide onto the user's foot and leg from the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,300 (Vreeken) discloses an ornamental design for a stocking holder which includes a generally rectangularly shaped frame which supports a stocking. Since the '300 patent is a design patent, instructions on the use of the apparatus are not included.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,115 (Park) discloses a ring structure with handle extending axially outwardly from the ring. The upper portion of a stocking is placed on the ring, and the user holds the handle and moves the handle upwardly along the user's leg to cause the stocking to be moved onto the user's foot and leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,207 (Young) discloses a foot and leg form about which is disposed a stocking. At the upper portion of the form are buttons to which a handle, similar to the handle of the '115 patent, are secured. A stocking is placed over the form, and the handle is held while the user's foot extends through the form to place the stocking on the user's leg. The form is withdrawn from the stocking when the stocking has been partially placed on the user's leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,057 (MacLaughlan) discloses a stocking holder which includes a foot form portion and two side frames secured to the foot portion. A stocking is placed on the foot form and the frames, and the user's foot is placed into the stocking and into the form. Handles are secured to the wire forms for holding the apparatus while the apparatus is being used. After the user's foot is initially into the toe portion of the stocking, the form may be withdrawn. When the stocking is originally put onto the form, elastic straps may be secured to the tops of the stocking. When the form is withdrawn from the stocking after the user's foot is initially into the stocking, the stocking may be pulled up by means of the elastic straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,453 (Zicarelli) discloses a platform which includes two forms extending upwardly from the platform about two apertures which extend through the platform. The forms hold stockings, and the user's foot extends through the forms and through the openings in the platform to aid in putting the stockings onto the foot of the user. Spring bands are disposed about the forms to help hold the stockings in place while a user's feet are being inserted into the socks through the forms and the apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,001 (McCollum) discloses glove apparatus used for sterilizing gloves and for holding the gloves while a user inserts the user's hands into the gloves so that the gloves may be placed on the user's hands without contact with the outer portion of the gloves by anyone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,335 (Minnema et al) discloses a ring structure for holding socks. A handle extends upwardly from the ring structure, and a plurality of prongs extend upwardly and outwardly from the ring structure. A stocking is wound about the prongs and the user inserts a foot through the ring and into the stocking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,856 (Berlin) discloses a semi-tubular form which is adapted to hold a stocking and through which a user's foot extends to help put the stocking on the user's foot and leg. Straps are secured to the form and may be used to pull the form upwardly along the user's leg, and at the same time pull up the stocking disposed about the form.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,821 (Hayne et al) discloses a glove changing method and apparatus by which a user may change gloves in a glove changer box. The apparatus includes a fixed box having a ring which includes provisions for holding a glove, and a separate, complementing ring, which may also hold a glove, and which fits over the glove on the fixed ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,493 (Karr) discloses another glove changing apparatus which includes a ring for holding a glove at the upper part of a cylindrical chamber. The chamber includes bellows at the lower portion of it so that extension of the bellows causes a low pressure situation which causes the glove to expand from the form. The expanded glove is accordingly easily removed or applied, as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,276 (Poncy et al) discloses another type of glove changing apparatus which also includes a ring for holding the cuff of a glove. The glove is inserted into a chamber, and a tubular arrangement causes pressure change in the chamber for expanding the glove for the easy insertion of a hand into the glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,194 (Leland) discloses a sock donning apparatus which includes a wire frame and a handle extending upwardly from the frame. A sock is put onto the frame, and the foot of a user extends through the frame into a sock. The frame is then withdrawn from the sock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,913 (Harrigan) discloses another surgical glove type apparatus or package which includes a ring which holds the cuff of a glove. The glove is secured to the ring, and the ring is inserted into a fixture which includes a chamber from which air is evacuated to cause the glove to expand, and the hand is then inserted into the expanded glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,069 (Poncy et al) discloses another type of surgical glove package also usable with a chamber which may be evacuated to cause a glove to expand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,935 (Madray) discloses a rack apparatus for holding gloves. The rack includes a pair of apertures or recesses which receive rings, and the gloves are secured to the rings. The hands are inserted through the rings and into the gloves, and the gloved hands of the user are then withdrawn from the aperture. The rings are defined as cuff portions of the gloves, and accordingly are integral with the gloves. When the gloves are to be removed, the ring or cuff portion of the glove is again inserted into the apertures in the rack, and the user's hands are then withdrawn from the gloves. The gloves remain in the rack until they are to be used again.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,812 (Poncy et al) discloses still another surgical glove package utilizing a pair of rings for holding a glove in place. The gloves are disposed in a bag, and when the user's hand is inserted into the gloves, the bag is turned inside out in order to remove the bag and the ring elements to free the gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,425 (Smith) discloses a ring system for holding a sock. The ring includes downwardly depending legs, and a sock is disposed about the legs and beneath the ring. The user's foot is inserted into the sock through the ring.
It will be immediately noted that the apparatus of the prior art may be divided into two categories. One category is a sock holder apparatus and the other category is glove holding apparatus. Each of the patents in both categories includes some arrangement for holding either a sock or a glove.